Duel University: New Age
by Maxim and Knight
Summary: Set 15 Years after Jaden's Graduation. Follow the story of one Duelist as he encounters life at university, love, the end of the world and his own personal torment. Rated T for Safety.
1. Chapter 1: Dueling University

Chapter 1: Dueling University

He opened his eyes lazily and looked around a room, clothes littered on the floor; drink cans, pop bottles and rubbish lay around on the floor. He sighed to himself then smiled remembering what day it was today. Exam Day. Finally after years of waiting he was ready to take the entrance exam and enrol into Domino Duel University. He got up and found the clothes he had laid out the night before. He got dressed and looked at himself in the mirror. He stood tall, about 5, 11"; he had shoulder length brown hair that fell straight. He wore a black leather jacket with a tight red t-shirt underneath and blue jeans with a pair of black boots. His black deck pouch sat just underneath his jacket. Around his neck was a Pendant of a raven given to him by his late father. He was ready.

He went downstairs to grab some breakfast before getting the train to the Local Kaiba Dome on the edge of town. He was greeted by his mother who had laid out breakfast for the 18 year old boy. It consisted of a full English breakfast minus the tomato.

"Hurry and eat your breakfast, son." Said a women in her early forties "You don't want to be late for your exam?"

"Ok, Mom." Came the reply as he wolfed down the food with tremendous speed.

When he had finished he grabbed his back pack that had his duel disk in it and sped out the door after yelling "wish me luck." To his mom.

When he got to the train station he was amazed at the number of duellists there were. Most duelling each other testing to see how there deck stacked up and some were sitting on the floor planning strategies to use in there exam. He decided to sit down on a bench and plugged in his heavy metal songs while waiting for the train.

Just as he got to his favourite song he was approached by a boy about his age and height, he was wearing a black hoodie unzipped with a black skull t-shirt, green combat trousers and thin rimmed glasses with short brown blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Erm... hi there." He said "My name is Mark Straights. I was wondering are you a duelist?"

"Who? Me?" he said as he took out his earphones "Yea I'm a duelist. Names Jason. Jason Knight. Nice to meet you Mark."

"You too. Do you fancy a duel I want to test my deck to see if I have a chance getting in." said Mark raising his duel disk.

"Nah. I don't feel like dueling right now." Said Jason

"Any reason why?" asked Mark

"I just want to great my thoughts together before I take the Exam I guess." Replied Jason shrugging his shoulders.

"O… Ok then. Thanks anyway." Said Mark as he walked off trying to find a challenge.

Jason plugged his earphones back in and enjoyed his music until more people came up asking for a duel to which he replied the same.

As he was waiting Jason thought about what would be waiting for him in teh university. Unlike Duel Academy, the University was based on the Sacred Beast cards, Uria Red, Hamon Yellow and Raviel Blue. Uria was for the weaker students who barely passed, Hamon was for the students who did well on the exam while Raviel blue could only be entered by the promotion exams.

A while later the train finally arrived and everyone boarded. The train was 5 carriages long and was white with red stripes all the way along. Most of the cabins were full due to the amount of duellists. The cabins themselves could seat up to 5 people and had a small table in each one. Jason eventually found a cabin which also had Mark in.

"Oh hi again. Jason wasn't it?" said Mark looking up from his deck.

"Yea and your Mark ay it?" said Jason sitting down with his legs up on the small table.

"Yea."

"Cool." Said Jason then asking. "Did you find an opponent?"

"Yea I found one and won." Said Mark gleefully

"Nice one." Said Jason

The two sat and chatted for awhile about what they hoped to get out of the university. Mark wanted to become a card designer and the university offered the best way to do that.

A speaker crackled on and announced. "Next stop: Kaiba Dome."

"Cool. Well this looks like our stop." Said Jason grabbing his bag

The lads got off the train and walked with a large group up to the building, while walking Jason and Mark heard that there was a teacher at the tests that held a powerful card.

"Hmm. I bet that must be a powerful card." Whispered Jason to Mark.

"Yea. I heard that only a few people have seen it let alone seen it played." Responded Mark.

"Wow." Said Jason

As they got to the top of the hill they saw the Kaiba dome of the town. It was a large building the shape of a Blue Eyes White Dragon head. As they approached the building a man in a suit was standing out side.

"Will all Applicants please form a line so we can register you in." Said the man

Jason waited for what seemed like an hour and finally got to the front of the line. There was a desk with 2 girls in yellow and white uniforms with pens at the ready to take down the information of the next person.

"Name?" asked one of the girls

"Jason Knight." Jason said.

"Age?" came the other

"18" Jason said.

"Ok thank you, your number is 117. Please proceed to the written exam hall for your first test." Said the first girl.

"Thanks." Said Jason as he walked off into the building. Not waiting for Mark and entering the written exam. The inside of the building was a big as the outside. There were 4 duelling field and a separate hall for exhibitions which was also used for teh written exam.

Half an hour later Jason emerged from the Exhibition hall and found a seat in the stadium to watch the practise duels with the proctors. Some were easy picking for the proctors, some weren't.

"Applicant 117, please report to field 4." Came a voice over the speakers.

"Right, Time to do what I do best." Said Jason.

**Duel Field 4**

As Jason entered the field he saw across from him was a young man in his late 20's with long blonde hair that reached his back, he wore a blue coat that reached the floor, underneath the coat he wore a plain black t-shirt and grey trousers, on his arm was a standard University Duel Disk with blue trim around the edge.

"Welcome Young Applicant. I am your duelling Proctor." Said the man with a snobby attitude. "I am Vice Chancellor Dan Stewart; IF you pass this exam you will be admitted to Duel University but don't get your hopes up."

"wait, why do I have to duel the vice chancelor?" asked Jason

"You have to duel moi because I said so, got that?" came the reply

"yeesh, chill out will you? My name is Jason Knight." Said Jason as he got his duel disk ready.

"Ok. Jason. Let's Duel." Said Dan.

**Jason: 4000**

**Dan: 4000**

"I'll go first. Draw." Said Dan as he smiled at the card he drew. "I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode."

A red and white dragon with a white mask appeared on the field. (1400/1100)

"Now I play the effect of a card in my hand by removing from play 1 dragon type monster on my field I can special summon it." Said Dan "So by removing my Masked Dragon from the game I can call forth My RED EYES DARKNESS METAL DRAGON."

Masked Dragon banished in a veil of light, in its place came a dragon that looked like Red Eyes Darkness Dragon covered in a shiny metallic substance. (2800/2400)

"That's it." Shouted people from the crowd "The legendary rare card."

"Wow it's amazing." Said Jason looking at it in awe.

"It is, isn't it?" Said Dan still smirking "Now I play the effect of my dragon, once per turn I can special summon one dragon-type monster from my hand, so come forth, Prime Material Dragon."

A gold coloured dragon appeared next to the shining dragon and let out a small roar. (2400/2000)

"Seeing as I can't attack. It's your turn." Said Dan.

"Ok. I draw." Said Jason as he drew. He examined his hand for a moment and then said.

"I play the spell card Lightning Vortex so by discarding 1 card I can destroy all your monsters."

"Sorry, but my Prime Material Dragon can negate it by simply discarding 1 card of my own." Said Dan discarding his own card as did Jason.

"Dam it. Ok then. I play the spell card Black Whirlwind now every time I summon a Blackwing monster I can search my deck for another that has the less attack points than the one I summoned." Explained Jason as a small whirlwind appeared on the field.

"Now because you have a monster and I don't I can summon my Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn." Said Jason as a tengu with big brown wings, long brown legs and a blue head appeared on the field. (2000/900)

Suddenly the small whirlwind picked up in ferocity as it got a card from Jason's deck and added it to his hand.

"Now seeing as I have another Blackwing monster on my field I can special both Blackwing-Bora the Spear and Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind." Said Jason as he played 2 more cards.

Alongside Sirocco came another tengu, this one had a long yellow beak red head feathers and a long black lance. Also came a small bird with green and blue feathers with red eyes. (1700/800)(1300/400)

"So what? None of them can touch either of my dragons" said Dan Waving of the three monsters

"That's what special effects are for." Said Jason smirking "Gale, do your thing."

Gale lept into the air and gathered wind beneath its wings. They shot out and hit Prime Material dragon which shrank to half its size. (1200/1000)

"What happened?" exclaimed the Vice-Chancellor

"He he." Sniggered Jason "My favourite monster. My Gale can half the attack of any monster on the field once per turn. Now here's another effect. My Sirocco can transfer all the attack points of my Blackwing monsters into one monster on my field. So I give them all to my Gale giving him a total of 5000 attack points!"

Sirocco and Bora gathered orbs of light and shot them towards Gale who absorbed and grew to gigantic proportions. (1300+1700+2000=5000)

"What!" exclaimed Dan as he stared at the giant bird?

"Gale attack his Prime Material Dragon with Whirlwind Gust." Said Jason

Gale flew and swooped in on the Golden Dragon and destroyed it.

**Jason: 4000**

**Dan: 200**

"Alright. Take that." Yipped Jason as he jumped in the air

"Are you finished?" Snarled Dan.

"Erm I set 1 card facedown and yea I'm done." Said Jason realizing the duel was still on.

"I will not let you beat ME in a duel." Said Dan as he ripped off the next card

Dan began laughing crazy as he saw what he drew.

"From my Hand I normal summon my Spear Dragon and due to my Dragons effect I Special summon Strong Wind Dragon."

A Medium sized green dragon with green wings and yellow abs appeared and roared. (2400/1000)

"Now let's see what I can do to you." Said Dan "Strong Wind Dragon Attack Gale. Spear Dragon attack Bora and Red eyes attack Sirocco."

"Aw Man." Said Jason as all three dragons roared and let loose a barrage of fire destroying all of his monsters and taking a sizeable chunk out of his life points.

**Jason: 2000**

**Dan: 200**

"Looks like you WON'T be attending this year." Said Dan smirking "especially with that weak deck."

"You did not just call my deck weak did you?" said Jason head hung low

"Awww did I hurt your feelings?" said Dan "Don't worry it'll all be over soon. I set a facedown and end."

Jason drew silently and looked at the only card before saying. "It's time to show you. The potential of my Blackwing's."

"Oh I'm so scared." Said Dan Mockingly earning a few chuckles from the higher ranks.

"First up I play Pot of Greed, so I draw 2, next, I play my trap card Call of the Haunted allowing me to bring back my Bora in Attack Mode." Said Jason as the tengu appeared again. "Next up I'm gonna summon Blackwing Blizzard the Far North in attack mode."

A small white plump bird appeared on the field along the edges of its wings were black and he had a black crown. (1300/0)

"Whoop di do." Said Dan Sarcastically. "More weak monsters."

"Not so fast my Blizzard can special summon 1 level 4 or below Blackwing monster from my graveyard in defence mode." Said Jason "so I'm gonna bring back Blackwing-Fane the Steel Chain."

This time a tengu wearing grey ninja clothes and a green pony tail, with what looked like a drum on its back appeared. (500/800)

"When did that get in the graveyard?" asked Dan as he saw the new monster

"Remember my lightning vortex you negated? Asked Jason to which Dan nodded. "Well I still had to discard a card even though it was negated."

"Ok, But I don't know how it's gonna help you." Said Dan

"Simple, My Blizzard is a tuner monster." Said Jason smiling. "So I'm gonna tune my Blizzard the Far North, Fane the Steel Chain and Bora the Spear together."

Blizzard erupted into a tornado, as it died down to green circles appeared which Bora and Fane lept into them. (2+2+4=8)

"_Gust fiercely, Storm! Gain the will of steel and the speed of light to sublime your form. Synchro Summon. Arrive now, Blackwing-Silverwind the Ascendant_." Said Jason as the 2 monsters in the rings became stars after a few seconds a mighty white light exploded.

From the light flew a black Tengu with gold leg guards, white gloves and a yellow beak, in the beak was the lower half of a humans face. In its hand it held a mighty katana. (2800/2000)

"Meet my mightiest monster." Said Jason looking confident. "Now Silverwind attack Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon. SILVER SLICER."

"But they have the same POINTS, you fool." Said Dan "I'm not going to lose anything and you'll lose your only monster."

"Are you forgetting that I have 1 card left?" said Jason smiling still "At this moment I activate the effect of Blackwing-Kalut the moon shadow, by discarding this card from my hand I can have 1 Blackwing monster gain 1400 attack points until the end phase. Guess the old saying of Bird's of a feather, flocking together is true. "

"NO. This can't be my best card." Shouted Dan as a shadow passed over Silverwind who gained more power. (2800+1400=4200)

"Fraid so, teach." Said Jason as he pointed at the Dragon." Silverwind Attack."

Silverwind dived from a great height and brought it's sword up to bare down on the Metallic Red eyes, slicing it in 2 and causing it to exploding.

**Jason: 1500**

**Dan: 0000**

"Game over Teach." Said Jason "See ya at Uni."

With that Jason packed up his deck and Duel disk and left the arena leaving a very mad Vice-Chancellor.

"You will not make it through the year, Mr Knight." Seethed Dan

**Outside**

Jason walked along the path back to the train station pleased with his Victory. Suddenly he heard a little squawk; he looked to his left and saw his partner. A small raven with a big green patch on its head was perched on a tree eating what looked a pile of Small berries.

"Hey Gale, Did you find me here?" asked Jason "I wondered why you weren't in your cage this morning."

"Squawk." Came the reply

"Alright. Come down now and let's get home, I've got some great news for you." Said Jason

The small Raven grabbed its berries and flew on to Jason's shoulder to which he petted the small bird and kept walking.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Chapter 2: Arrival

It had been a week since Jason had taken the entrance exam for Dueling University. He had successfully beaten the Vice-Chancellor with his Deck. All he had to do was wait for confirmation that he would be attending.

Jason woke up in his usual mess of a room to a small rustling sound coming from the cage by his window. Inside the cage was a small black raven with a green patch on the crown of his head. Jason had found this small bird during a duel, his opponent had summoned a very powerful monster which had created a gust of wind due to the solid vision, in turn knocking the small raven out of a tree and breaking the wing. Jason seeing the injured bird, stopped the duel immediately and took it home to care for.

After a couple of weeks when the time came for it to be released he flew out and Jason thought he would never see him again. Boy was he wrong the same night, Jason heard a tapping at the window he opened the window and in flew the small raven. It was the same for weeks, Jason released the bird and it would come right back. In the end Jason adopted the small bird giving him the name Gale because of the resemblance to his favourite monster.

"Morning Partner, How you doing?" asked Jason sleepily looking at his clock reading 07:35 am

"Squawk." Came the reply followed by a rattling of the cage door.

"Alright. I'll let you out in a sec." Said Jason as he pulled on his trousers and red top.

Jason walked over to the window and opened it before opening the cage and putting his hand inside. Gale jumped on his hand and was lifted out. Jason petted the small avian and let it loose out the window.

"Remember to be back for the post." Shouted Jason

"Squawk." Was all he heard.

"Fine." Sighed Jason.

Jason went on and did his daily business, after all his chores were done he played some computer games until he heard a knock at the door.

"Coming." Shouted Jason as he came down the stairs

Opening the door he saw his dad, the local postman. Jason's dad stood a few inches taller than Jason himself, he was muscular with a caring smile, grey short hair and heavily tanned. In his hands was a large package addressed to Jason.

"I think this is it, son." Said Jason's dad. " I've had to deliver several of these throughout town.

"Cheers, Dad." Said Jason hugging his Dad.

Jason's Dad gave him the package and waved him goodbye.

"Good luck Son." Shouted his dad.

Jason took the package and took it to the living room. (A/N : do I really need to explain this?) As he was about to open the package, Jason heard a tapping at the window. He looked over and saw his feathered friend at the window. He opened the window and Gale flew in and around the room a few times before settling on Jason's shoulder. Jason walked over to the package and opened it slowly.

"Aw, wow." Said Jason

Inside the box was 3 items. A new University issued Duel Disk with yellow trim, a PDA and underneath it all a was a Golden coloured trench coat signifying his rank as a Hamon Yellow. Taking the PDA and switching it on, a man with a white beard and white short hair, piercing Blue eyes and a crimson coat appeared on the screen.

"Greetings, Duelist. My Name is Henry Strider and I am the Chancellor of Domino Dueling University." Said the Man. "First, let me congratulate you on successfully Passing teh exams and obtaining your rank as a Hamon Yellow Duelist. With this you will be staying at the Hamon dorm which is situated west of the main Campus. From where you are situated you are going to get a coach from the Main Bus station to Domino City on August 31st at 5pm. See you at the University."

The video snapped off and Jason looked at his watch the date was August 30th. He had 1 day to get everything he would need for a year at the University. So he ran up to his room to begin packing.

**The Next Day **

Jason walked to the main Bus station in Town and saw the Bus with the heading: Duel University. He walked on board earning the stare of everyone on the bus a total of twenty people were on board. He walked along the aisle's until he found an empty seat and sat in it. He plugged his earphones in and sat back and listened to Angel Witch.

After about 10 minutes another few people came on board. As most the seats were full it was natural that someone had to sit next to him. This someone was a big guy, not fat or muscular, but looked like he could throw his weight around. He had long black hair, dark eyes with thin-framed eyeglasses, a mole on his upper lip on the right side. He looked like he was in Uria red as he was already wearing his red jacket with all the neck straps undone. He sat down next to Jason with a grunt. The bus then left the stand and made its way to Domino city.

He looked at Jason and did a double take.

"You're the guy who beat the Vice Chancellor." Said the boy.

"Say wha?" replied Jason taking out his earphones.

"I said. Your the guy who beat the Vice Chancellor." He repeated slightly irritated

"Huh, oh yea. That was a blast facing the Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon." Said Jason remembering the duel.

"My Name's Edward Gonzo. I didn't do too well on either of the exams so I'm only in Uria. You?" asked Edward.

"I did well on both and got into Hamon." Replied Jason

"Good for you."

"Yea."

Suddenly there was a tapping at the window. The 2 boys turned and saw a familiar raven, well familiar to Jason at least.

"Gah!" came a startled Edward. "It's a bird of the devil."

"Hey, That's not very nice, Edward." Said Jason opening the window to let the bird in. "That's my Pet."

"Oh, Sorry about that, but my mom was always superstitious, guess it passed onto me." Said Edward. "And call me Eddie."

"Alright, Eddie." Said Jason "yea that's my Partner Gale."

"Wow, cool." Said Eddie "Does he peak?"

"My gale's harmless unless your a small Rodent." Said Jason.

Gale jumped onto Eddie and began to nuzzle him.

"See. He likes you." Said Jason

"Hello there. Gale." Said Eddie petting the bird.

"ALLSTUDENTS, PLEASE GATHERS YOUR THINGS AS WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN 5 MINS." Came a speaker from above the 2 boys.

"Sweet. Come here Gale." Said Jason patting his shoulder to which Gale jumped onto.

"Time to get our stuff together." Said Eddie grabbing his backpack as did Jason.

The Bus stopped in front of a long white building that was 3 stories high, with a flat roof and looked like a small block of flats. Jason and Eddie got off the bus and proceeded to walk with the crowd into the main building. Gale flew off on his on at that point. On the way the boys noticed Changing rooms. One for boy's and one for girl's. Jason went in and changed into his school uniform. As Jason came out he looked at himself. He had left the golden trench coat unzipped so he could get to his deck easier, he had kept his red t-shirt but had changed his blue jeans to black jeans with Gale perched on his shoulder.

"Wow. Nice coat." Said Eddie emerging from the changing rooms after him.

"Yea, looks alright I guess, I'd prefer black." Said Jason looking up at Eddie who was now wearing a Red jacket without the neck buttons done up.

"If you say so." Said Eddie.

The boys proceeded to follow the crowd into a large duel arena. The arena looked like it could house a thousand people and the giant duel arena made the summoning of the strongest monster look minuscule. Jason and Eddie took there seats and looked around to a sea of red and yellow with the occasional patch of blue.

Suddenly all the light's went out save for one single spotlight in the centre of the duel arena, in the light stood a man that Jason and everyone in the room recognized with a white beard and white short hair and piercing blue eyes. It was Chancellor Henry Strider, 3rd head of the Duel University.

"Greetings, New and Old students to Duel University. For the next 3 years you will study all teh basics of not only duelling but everything you need for a creative future no matter what you may want to do." Said the Chancellor earning a round of applause from the student body.

"Now to kick off the year, let's have our current Kaiser and top freshman have a duel. So let me welcome on to the stage our current Kaiser, Jack Adams." Shouted the Chancellor earning a roar of cheers from the crowd.

Jack Adams came from the stands and walked casually on to teh stage. He had long jet black hair tied back in a pony tail, deep black eyes that let out no emotion. He wore a standard blue trench coat with a white collar signifying his rank as the Kaiser. Around the arena girls screamed with delight as they saw him.

"And our top ranking Freshman this year is." Annouced the Chancellor as he opened a small envelope he had gotten from his coat. "JASON KNIGHT!"

Jason looked up in disbelieve as he heard he was the top ranking freshman. He grabbed his duel disk and ran down receiving a round of applause but no screaming girls. He greeted Jack with a friendly handshake to which Jack did without any facial expressions. Both duelist stood across from eachother and readied there duel disks.

"Duel." They both shouted.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kaiser

_RECAP_

"_And our top ranking freshman this year is." Announced the Chancellor as he opened a small envelope he had gotten from his coat. "JASON KNIGHT!"_

_Jason looked up in disbelieve as he heard he was the top ranking freshman. He grabbed his duel disk and ran down receiving a round of applause but no screaming girls. He greeted Jack with a friendly handshake to which Jack did without any facial expressions. Both duelist stood across from each other and readied there duel disks._

"_Duel." They both shouted._

_END RECAP._

Jason drew and examined his hand.

"Ok. Let's start this duel off with my Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield in attack mode." Said Jason as he played his card.

Appearing next to Jason was a small blue feathered bird with a large shield covering its face. (100/1800)

"Now because I have another Blackwing monster on my field I can special summon my Blackwing- Bora the Spear in attack mode." Said Jason

Appearing next to Mistral came the familiar Tengu with red head feathers and a giant black spear. (1700/800)

"Now I tune my Mistral and Bora together."

Mistral became a whirlwind which dissipated revealing 2 green rings which surrounded Bora who became transparent revealing 4 stars, and then a pillar of light erupted. (2+4=6)

"Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up divine winds. Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely, Black Feather - Armed Wing." Chanted Jason

From the light appeared another tengu. It held a blue and orange Shotgun, had Grey feathered shoulder with black and purple armour. Its red feathered head had a one eyed helmet that looked like a giant beak. (2300/1000)

"Seeing as I can't attack this turn, I end." Said Jason as the tengu hovered down to the field.

Jack looked unimpressed by the moves Jason had made as he drew. Looking at his hand briefly.

"I play the spell, One for One, this allows me to discard 1 monster card from my hand and special summon a level 1 monster from my deck." Said Jack in a monotone.

Appearing next to Jack was a yellow cell phone which immediately transformed into a humanoid robot. (100/100)

"I choose Morphtronic Celfon." Said Jack. "Now I play Celfon's ability by dialling a random number, I can pick up that may cards from my deck and special summon 1 "Morphtronic" among them."

Celfon's chest plate lit up randomly lighting up numbers 1-6 until it abruptly stopped on 3.

"I pick up three cards." Said Jack looking at them, he selected one and put the rest back in his deck which was automatically shuffled by his duel disk.

"I special Summon Morphtronic Boomboxen in attack mode."

Appearing next to Celfon a red boom box appeared which also transformed until it became humanoid as well. (1200/400)

Holding up his next card. "Now I play the spell card, Double summon, this lets me normal summon twice this turn. So I summon Morphtronic's Radion and Boarden."

Appearing to the right of Celfon was a handheld radio that transformed into a humanoid robot wielding head phones and to the left of Boomboxen came a Skateboard with rockets which also transformed into a humanoid robot.(1000/900) (500/1800)

"When Radion is in Attack position all my Morphtronic monster gain 800 points." Explained Jack as an aura surrounded his monsters while there attack points rose. (1000 1800) (100 900) (1200 2000) (500 1300)

"That's a lot of monsters but none of them can beat my Armed Wing." Commented Jason as he looked at his opponent.

"I've still got moves left." Said Jack "I play the equip spell card Double Tool C&D onto Boomboxen, this gives him 1000 attack points on my turn."

Boomboxen arms vanished and where replaced by a giant drill and saw. (2000 3000)

"Shit." Cursed Jason. "I should be able to make a comeback though."

"I'm afraid that won't be happening." Said Jack

"Erm, Why?" Quizzed Jason.

"Because My Morphtronic Boarden is in attack mode and when in attack mode, All Morphtronic monsters can attack my opponent directly." Said Jack

"No way." Said some of the crowd.

"An OTK, Eh." Said Jason as he looked on.

"Morphtronic Rollout." Said Jack as his monsters went forth, bypassed Armed Wing and hit Jason directly

Jason: 0000

Jack: 8000

"Good Duel, Jack." Said Jason Holding out his Hand.

Jack took the hand and shaked it firmly. "Good duel Jason."

Jack then turned around and walked off the stage as did Jason. The chancellor then came back on stage.

"Thank you Jason Knight and Jack Adams for that wonderful duel." Said Henry "Now, please go to your dorms and enjoy your welcome dinner."

Jason left with Edward and looked around the Campus. It was unbelievably big it looked like it was the size of a small island. (A/N: Get it.) The dorms were all the same, a 2 floor building painted the respective colour of the students it held.

Jason and Eddie saw teh Red dorm from the main building so Eddie said his goodbyes and left. Jason followed a large group of Yellow's to the Yellow dorm. Jason then looked around for a roster or something that showed the students where they were sleeping. He then noticed a group of yellows around a wall so he made his way over and found it. He looked for his name. He looked for few minutes before he found it.

Jason Knight: Room 203.

Jason guessed that 203 meant he was on the second floor so he climbed teh stairs and looked along the rooms they were double sided with about 10 rooms on each side. Jason looked along a few till he came across room 203 and entered. The room was spacious with Yellow wallpaper and blue carpet. The furniture consisted of 2 desks with chairs and 2 beds. One of which was occupied.

"Hello?" questioned Jason to see if the lump on the bed was human.

The lump responded by sitting up, the covers falling to reveal a Dark blonde eye-length scruffy haired boy with blue eyes.

"Hi there." Came the boy getting out of the bed revealing his golden coat with a red shirt under it. "I guess you're my roommate, Then eh Jason."

"How'd you kn..?"

"Opening duel." interrupted the boy

"Ah." Said Jason "and you are?"

"Craig." Said the boy holding out his hand "Craig Thresher, Nice to meet you."

"Same here." Said Jason grabbing Craig's hand.

"Now you should get unpacked." Said Craig pointing over his shoulder to Jason's stuff.

"Yea." Said Jason walking over to his stuff and grabbing the bird cage first and setting it near the window.

"Erm. Why do you have a bird cage but no bird?" asked Craig as he jumped back onto his bed.

"Ha-ha, I have a bird, He's just flying around." Said Jason opening the window. "If you hang on a sec, I'll introduce you."

Jason whistled a tune out the window and listened for a few seconds. He then came away from the window. Craig heard a flapping noise and through the window came Jason's pet Gale, who landed promptly on Jason's shoulder.

"Wow." Said Craig jumping off the bed and coming over to Jason.

Gale looked at Craig inquisitively before flying over and landing on Craig's shoulder.

"Look's like he like's but he is like that with most people." Said Jason opening the cage door into which Gale flew in.

Jason and Craig unpacked there thing's and put them in their wardrobes. Then they made their way down to teh main dining hall of teh dorm which was part of teh first floor. The dining hall held a large table with large padded chair enough for 40 people all but 2 were taken. At the head of the table was a man with a giant moustache and waist length hair and a golden coat.

"Hello students, I am your Dorm Head. Who you will never see after this chapter." Said teh dorm head. "Welcome to the University. I hope you will enjoy your years here and have many good memories. Now Let's Eat."

Everyone grabbed food and began eating. A few hours later everyone turned in for the night. Jason got in to his pyjamas and pulled teh warm covers over his body and drifted into Dreamland.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark Duelist

It had been 3 weeks since Jason and Eddie had entered duel academy and things were going slowly each day was the same. Get up; Go to class, do homework/ duel and sleep. It was certainly different from high school.

One morning as they got into class. The teacher was taking the register.

"Jason Knight."

"Here"

"Edward Gonzo."

"Mark Straights."

"….."

"Mark Straights?" said the teacher looking t where Mark sat only to find that his seat was empty.

"Does anyone know where Mark is?" asked the Teacher only to have many of the students shake their heads.

"Oh dear I wonder where he could be." Wondered the Teacher. "I'd better tell the chancellor."

The whole school was talking about Marks disappearance. Many people said e had just left due to stress from work, while others said that the mysterious ghost duelist had got him.

"Ghost duelist?" quizzed Jason "What's that about?"

"Simple really." answered Eddie sitting on Jason's bed while Craig was on his own. "Since the beginning of the school year some students have disappeared no one knows what happens to them but some people have said they've seen a duelist take them away after beating them."

"All superstitious nonsense" retorted Craig "It's just a story that Uria's came up with to spook one another.

"Is Not" Said Eddie

"Is too" Said Craig

"Guys, stop it." Said Jason "Ghost Duelist or Not. Something bad is happening to the students and I say we find out."

"Count me out." Said Craig "Night Time is for sleeping not looking for people."

"Fine." Said Jason as Craig fell asleep instantly "Be a chicken."

"I'll go with you Jason." Said Eddie.

"Sweet, let's go." Said Jason

**Domino University Park 21:00**

"Man. We haven't found anything yet." Moaned Jason as the two teenagers walked through the Park.

"Well, you didn't expect it to be easy did you?" Quizzed Eddie to which Jason just nodded "Oh, Brother."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Did you hear that?" said Eddie

"If you mean the scream of someone in trouble then yes." Replied Jason "Let's hurry."

Jason and Eddie ran to where the scream originated. When they got there they found a black robed figure dragging an unconscious girl by her left leg into the nearby forest.

"Hey stop right there!" shouted Jason as he got close to the figure.

The figure spun round and attacked Jason with a punch to the face. Jason grabbed the fist midflight and responded with a punch of his own which made the figure stumble away from the girl.

"Eddie, get the girl and go." Shouted Jason

"Right." Responded Eddie who in turn picked up the girl and started to run back to the main campus.

"Who are you?" Demanded Jason

The figure rose and wiped some blood from its nose.

"That was my prey, Young Duelist." came a silky smooth voice from behind the robe. "I expect to be compensated."

"What the heck do you mean by that?" Said Jason

"Simple really, we duel. I win I'll take you." Came the figure

"And if I win you'll return all the students you've taken and never bother them again." Said Jason

"I guess I have no choice." Said the figure "I accept the terms."

"What should I call you?" asked Jason

"You can call me, Diablo." Said Diablo

"Ok, Diablo." Said Jason as he got his duel disk ready

"Duel." They both shouted.

_**Jason VS Diablo**_

_**4000 / 4000**_

"I'll take the first move." Said Diablo as he drew his sixth card.

"I summon Pyramid Turtle in defence and end my turn." Said Diablo

On the field in front of Diablo a large turtle with a pyramid on its back with an Egyptian headdress appeared. (1200/1400)

"My Turn." Said Jason as he drew

"I summon Blackwing- Shura the Blue Flame in attack mode." Said Jason as a blue feathered tengu with washboards for arms appeared on the field (1800/1200)

"Shura attack his turtle with Blue Wind Slash." Ordered Jason as Shura flew across the field and slashed Pyramid Turtle with its talons.

"When pyramid turtle is destroyed by battle, I can special summon 1 zombie type monster with 2000 defence or less." Said Diablo as he looked through his deck "I choose Vampire Lord!"

In place of the turtle came a man dressed in a fancy purple suit with claws across his cape with blue hair red eyes and pale skin. (2000/1500)

"Nice effect but I got one too, when Shura destroys a monster by battle I can special summon 1 Blackwing Monster with 1500 attack or less." Said Jason as he also looked through his deck. "I choose Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind."

The small Purple feathered Blackwing appeared and chirped.

"Now in my Main phase 2. I'm gonna first use Gales ability to halve the attack points of your vampire lord." Said Jason

Gale flapped its wings to gather wind beneath them. It then shot out the wind which hit Vampire lord in the chest reducing his attack pints by halve. (2000/1500 1000/750)

"Next I'm gonna tune my Gale with my Shura." Said Jason as gale disappeared into 3 green rings which surrounded Shura turning him Transparent and showing 4 white stars. The out line of Shura faded allowing the four stars to align. Out of this came a bright pillar of Light.

"_Darkened gales, become the wings which will soar to heaven! Synchro Summon! Blackwing- Armor Master, Descend!" _Chanted Jason as from the pillar of lighta new tengu appeared, this one having his feathers coated in slick, black armour studded with blue gems on his wings and marked by red stripes across his body and wings. (2500/1500)

"So tell me what are you?" asked Jason as his new monster settled on the field.

"Me?" came Diablo "I am immortal."

"There's no such thing as immortality." Stated Jason

"Oh but there is and I am it." Sneered the cloaked duelist "But there is a down side to it all I must consume the duel energy of Duelists on a regular basis or I will fade away from this world."

"So basically you're a vampire." Said Jason as he instinctively covered his neck with the collar of his school jacket.

"In a sense yes I guess I am." Came the silky voice

Just the a wind blew and made the hood of Diablo's cape revealing his head. His hair was pure blond, his eyes the darkest blue and his skin as white as a new sheet. He smiled reavealng a set of fangs confirming he was a creature of the night that struck terror int men's heart: a vampire

"Dam." Said Jason "This is some creepy shit, I end my turn,"

"My turn then." Said Diablo as he drew gracefully.

"For my first move I play the magic card Lightning Vortex. By simply discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy your monster." Said Diablo as he did as he said.

Lightning rained from the sky to Jason's field destroying Armor Master in an instant.

"Well you can't do much damage to me with a monster that only has 1000 attack points now can you." Gloated Jason

"I'm afraid that's where your wrong." Said Diablo sneering beneath his robe showing a set of fangs. "I remove from play my Vampire Lord to special summon Vampire Genesis!"

As Vampire lord disappeared in a red mist, a new monster formed. It was a giant purple, muscular monster with a fan of wings behind it and red claws over both its shoulder's and its waistline. (3000/2100)

"What the heck!" exclaimed Jason as he saw the creature bare it's fangs at him.

"You like him?" quizzed Diablo sneering at Jason "Well, take a closer look then. Vampire Genesis attack Jason directly. Blood Mist Barrage."

Vampire Genesis roared and turned into mist and shot itself at Jason who at the force of the impact was flung against a nearby tree. Vampire Genesis then reformed itself on Diablo's side of the field.

_**Jason VS Diablo**_

_**1000 / 4000**_

"I end my turn." Said Diablo "It's your move if you can get up."

Jason lay there still, breathing slowly and deliberately. Jason pushed himself to his feet. Head hung low as not to see his eyes.

"Are you still there, Young duelist?" Came the smooth voice of Diablo.

Jason looked up and into the eyes of Diablo who stumbled back a fraction when he saw Jason's eyes. Jason's brown Iris's had changed to blood red and the Sclera (White of the eye) had turned Black.

"My Turn." Came Jason with a sneer of his own "With exactly 3 Dark monsters in my graveyard." Started Jason as the images of Gale, Shura and Armor Master stood behind him "I can special summon DARK ARMED DRAGON!" From the dark void appeared a black version of Armed Dragon LV 10. It's presence on the field shook Diablo to the core.

"Dark Armed Dragons effect." Laughed Jason manically "By removing a Dark type monster from my Grave I can destroy 1 card on the field. So seeing as you have 2 I'll remove 2 from the game. Go Dark Destruction."

Dark Armed Dragon gathered dark energy in its claw and let it lose on Diablo's Side of the field destroying not only his facedown Mirror Force but Vampire Genesis as well.

"Hahahaha" laughed Jason "and don't think the fun's over yet." From my hand I summon Blackwing- Bora the Spear." From the darkness another tengu appeared, this one had a long yellow beak, red head feathers and a blue feathered body. It carried a long black lance.

"No way! Nothing can beat the immortal Vampires" exclaimed Diablo as he stared at the Dark Dragon with utter terror.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I? How can you ask such a stupid question?" said Jason still sneering his eyes red with bloodlust. "I am who I am!"

"What!"Said Diablo

"Blackwing-Bora the spear attack him directly. Black Lance." Ordered Jason as Bora took ff and did a spin dive into Diablo who was forced back.

"No… no please have mercy." Pleaded Diablo. "Sorry we're fresh out." Sneered Jason "Dark Armed Dragon, finish this fool off. Dark Annihilation!"

Dark Armed Dragon once more gathered dark energy in its claw and fired it at Diablo. Who screamed as if he was truly being hurt by the attack. He fell to the ground only to disappear into a mist. Jason (well Jason's body) walked over to where the vampire duelist had stood and let out a maniacal laugh that could strike fear into the hearts of the strongest warriors. When he stopped Jason's eyes turned back to their usual brown colour and collapsed on the floor.

**Domino University Hospital**

"Ugh. Where am I?" asked Jason as the jackhammers in his head went to full auto.

"Your in the university hospital, Jason." Said a female voice As Jason opened his eyes he saw a brunette girl in a nurse's uniform.

"What happened?" asked Jason still groggy but managing to sit up. "We were hoping you could tell us." Said the nurse.

"Your friend Edward brought a young student here and then came back with you. He said he found you collapsed on the ground and that you were dueling the Ghost Duelist."

"Yea I was." Said Jason thinking back. "I got attacked by a Vampire Genesis and don't remember a thing afterwards." "Well whatever you did. It helped." Said the nurse "All the missing students have returned."

Jason's eye's widened "Really?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess that means I won." Said Jason smiling. "Well I guess so." Said the nurse. Jason smiled at himself knowing he had helped his fellow students. But in the back of Jason's mind and face smirked as well.


	5. Chapter 5: Dorm Room Disagreements

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh/GX/5D's

I do own Jason Knight, Jack Adams and anyone else who I make up along the way.

Thanks to:

Yamiruss for Edward Gonzo

Craig W M for Craig Thresher

Maverick Zero for Nathan Zislaw

. for Shiroi Kage Nazame

Chapter 5: Dorm Room Disagreements

It had been a week since Jason had duelled the Ghost Duelist into submission and life was starting to get back to normal at the university. The girl that Eddie and Jason rescued from the Ghost Duelist was 2nd year Hamon Yellow Student Shiroi Kage Nazame. She had said her thanks to the 2 boys for saving her and had been hanging around Jason ever since.

Shiroi had short white hair that was very layered and ended at her chin, but she kept it tucked behind her ears. Her eyes were really dark blue, and tended to look black depending on the lighting. She, personally, hated the girl uniform so she compromised by wearing tight yellow shorts that ended mid-thigh and the guy's flaring trench coat, mostly because she loves it.

After another gruelling day of classes Jason, Eddie and Craig were walking back to the Hamon dorm when they heard running from behind. Turning they saw Shiroi coming towards them.

"Hey, Shiroi." Said Jason waving to the white haired teen.

"Hey." Came the reply as Shiroi caught up and the group continued walking.

"Say, Shiroi, Why are you hanging with us first years?" asked Craig half heartedly "Surely you have friends in your year?"

"Mmm, not really Craig." Said Shiroi head hanging "I'm kind of a loner. If Eddie and Jason hadn't come along that night I doubt anyone would have noticed."

"That's not true." Said Jason reassuringly. "I'm sure someone would have noticed."

This caused Shiroi to blush slightly, which caught the attention of Jason who also blushed.

"Guys this is where I get off, See ya tomorrow." Said Eddie as he took another path towards the Red dorm.

Seeya Eddie." Said Craig

"Later." Said Jason

"Goodbye." Said Shiroi

The three yellows walked down the path as they waved goodbye to Eddie.

Eddie turned and started to walk back to his dorm.

Thinking to himself "_I wonder if that bastards in my bunk again."_

The red Dorm was nothing like the Yellow dorm. It was a 2 story building with a red paint job that had been hastily done. It left a lot to be desired. Walking up the small staircase to the second floor, Eddie walked into his room, noticing a rather large bump on his Bunk he sighed angrily and threw his bag onto the lump.

"Ow." Came the lump as it leapt up revealing a rather tall tanned, male. His dark brown hair was always a mess and his Hazel eyes looked glazed over.

"Nathan." Said Eddie "What have I told you about sleeping in MY bunk."

"Erm." Said the teen scratching his head "Not to?"

"Correct." Responded Eddie "So what are you doing?"

"I'm tired and couldn't be bothered to climb up to mine." Said the brown haired teenager.

"Ok, firstly, You're always tired and secondly YOU'RE on the bottom bunk!" Exclaimed Eddie as he looked up where Nathan was sitting, on the top of the bunk bed.

"Oh, Yea." Said Nathan.

"Dammit." Said Eddie "I've had enough of you and your lax attitude."

"So what." Shrugged Nathan.

"So we Duel." Said Eddie grabbing his bag and heading for the door. "Be outside NOW!"

Nathan lazily got up, got his duel disk and followed.

**Red Dorms Exterior**

"Right, so if I win, you have to stay out of my bunk for the rest of the year." Said Eddie as he and Nathan shuffled there decks "If you win, we'll swap bunks, Alright?"

"Yea, Ok." Said Nathan as he slotted his deck into the duel disk.

"Ready." Said Eddie.

"DUEL." They said both in unison.

**Eddie VS Nathan**

**4000/4000**

"I'll go first." Said Nathan as he drew his sixth Card "I summon Psychic Snail in attack mode."

As Nathan placed the card on the field the hologram projectors on there duel disks rendered the image, out came a large blue and yellow snail who was quite muscular and had electricity flowing around him. (1900/1200)

"I set one card facedown and end my turn." Said Nathan as another card appeared behind the snail.

"My Turn." Said Eddie as he drew

"I summon Jurrac Velo in attack mode." Said Eddie as a Red, yellow and blue dinosaur appeared. Its head was red, its body yellow and its feet and arms were blue with the arms being on fire, it let out a small roar. (1700/1000)

"It's not strong enough to take out my snail." stated Nathan who looked very sleepy.

"I know that." Said Eddie "That's why I have the field spell card Jurassic World."

The dorm changed its shape to a lush green forest swarming with gigantic bugs with a volcano in the distance.

"With this all Dinosaur monsters gain 300 attack points." Said Eddie as the flames on Jurrac Velo's arms grew in strength (1700+300 = 2000)

"Jurrac Velo attack Psychic Snail." Commanded Eddie "Flaming Swipe"

Jurrac Velo sprang into action running across the field almost getting towards Psychic Snail when out of nowhere a pair of pink cylinders came out of the ground absorbing Jurrac Velo into one then shooting it out of the other directly back at Eddie.

Eddie: (4000 – 2000 = 2000)

Nathan: (4000)

"What happened?" Quizzed Eddie at the sudden drop of his lifepoints.

"Simple." Said Nathan as his facedown revealed itself. "I activated my Magic Cylinders. It stops your attack and inflicts damage to you equal to your monsters attack points."

"Dam." Muttered Eddie. "I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

"My Turn." Yawned Nathan "I play the spell card Brain control; I pay 800 points to take control of your monster."

Eddie: (2000)

Nathan: (4000 – 800 = 3200)

A giant brain appeared on the field and sent a wave on telekinetic energy into Jurrac Velo, who in turn moved from Eddie's field to Nathans.

"Next up, because I have a Psychic Type monster on my field, I can Normal summon my Armoured Axon Kicker without a tribute." Said Nathan trying to keep his eyes open.

A humanoid figure appeared next to Psychic Snail, it wore Green and purple armour and had tubes coming from its head and elbows. An orange light where its eyes were supposed to be flashed as it was summoned.

"Oh no you don't." Said Eddie as one of his facedown cards flipped up. "I play the Trap card Torrential Tribute; this card destroys all monsters on the field."

Jurrac Velo, Psychic Snail and Armoured Axon Kicker were all washed away by a sudden flash flood.

"Nice but I've still got moves left." Said Nathan as he pulled another card from his hand. "I play the quick play spell Emergency Teleport. This card lets me special summon a level 3 or lower psychic type monster, until the end phase, then it's removed from play. I choose Psychic Commander."

A four eyed green man with who wore a green suit with white gloves appeared; it looked like he was in a small silver tank that floated in the air. (1400/800)

"Next up, I'll play rush recklessly, increasing his attack points by 700." Said Nathan as psychic commander grew slightly larger. (1400 +700 =2100)

"Aw Crap." Said Eddie as he looked at the monster.

"Psychic Commander Attack." ordered Nathan "Psychic Cannon."

Psychic commanders' cannon charged with a bight green light before letting it lose against Eddie. As it neared Eddie the beam shrank.

Eddie: (2000 – 1050 = 0 950)

Nathan: (4000)

"Hmm." Said Nathan "You activated your facedown Shrink Card, Didn't you?"

Recovering from the blast Eddie looked up with a grin on his face. "Yea sure did almost too late as well."

"Fine." Said Nathan. "I end my Turn, which means my Commander is removed from the game."

As Nathan said this a portal opened beneath Psychic Commander and swallowing him before it closed.

"My Turn." Said Eddie. "Draw."

After looking at his 3 card hand he decided what to do.

"Alright, first up, I'll play Jurrac Protops." Said Eddie as he played his card

On the field came a new dinosaur, it looked like a Protoceratops except it had patches of purple and orange covering its body. Its back was a flame with a small blaze. (1700/1200)

"And don't forget my field spell is still in play." Reminded Eddie as his Protops grew in strength. (2000/1200)

"Jurrac Protops wage a direct attack on Nathan." Said Eddie "Horn Blitz."

Jurrac Protops charged forward and rammed itself into Nathan decreasing his lifepoints by a fair amount.

Eddie: (0950)

Nathan: (3200 – 2000 = 1200)

"I set one card facedown and end my turn."Said Eddie happily.

Nathan responded to this by putting his hand over his deck signifying his surrender. This caused Eddie's jaw to drop to the floor.

Eddie: (0950)

Nathan: (0000) (Surrender)

"What. You're giving up!" Exclaimed Eddie

"Yea, I'm gonna lose anyway, coz your facedown is Spiritual Fire Art – Kurenai. A Trap card that lets you tribute a fire monster and inflict its attack points as damage to my lifepoints." Said Nathan stifling a yawn

"Wait. How did you know?" quizzed Eddie.

"I knew because that's how you play." Said Nathan walking of to their room "I would've done the same thing."

"Dam." Said Eddie deactivating his duel disk "O well."

As the 2 Uria Reds went back to their room, Jason and Shiroi were talking about what they were going to do over the weekend.

"What Kind of stuff do they do at the University on the weekend." quizzed Jason.

Shiroi who was n the computer was looking at the "What was on page" on the universities website.

"Well, the rock club has an all day gig in the gym. We could go there and later at 8pm there's a film on in the main hall. This week is Blade Trinity." Said Shiroi looking at the list.

"Ok that sound's cool." Said Jason

"Yea, so if we meet up at, say 12 'clock we should have plenty of time to be together." Said Shiroi blushing at the last bit of her sentence.

"Yea, I guess so." Said Jason also blushing.

"Ok, so I'll see you Saturday at midday then." Said Shiroi as she got up and went to her own room.

"I think that girl likes you, Jason." Said Craig stirring from his bed.

"Yea, I think so to." Said Jason Still blushing.

Ok, I'm sorry for not updating when I should be. I'm sorry. I will try and do my best in future chapters. Later.


	6. Chapter 6: A Dueling Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh/GX/5D's

I do own Jason Knight, Jack Adams and anyone else who I make up along the way.

Thanks to:

Yamiruss for Edward Gonzo

Craig W M for Craig Thresher

Maverick Zero for Nathan Zislaw

. for Shiroi Kage Nazame

Chapter 6: A Date and a Duel

**Saturday – 12.10**

"Aw, man where is she?" said Jason looking at his watch. Because it was not school time Jason was wearing his usual blue baggy jeans, black t-shirt and black converse.

"Jason, I'm here." Said Shiroi as she came round the corner of the yellow dorm. She was wearing a White short sleeved blouse with black trousers she had a pair of black shoes. Her hair was tied back in a small ponytail.

"So are we going to the rock club first." asked Jason

"Yea pretty much." Said Shiroi as they starting walking towards the gym "And then we'll go to the main hall for Blade Trinity."

As they got to the gym the band had just finished a song.

"All right guys." Said the lead singer "This next one is called God Knows. This isn't an original song."

The first notes began to play and where quickly followed by the lyrics.

_Blazing on by  
There's nothing more that I could do  
I'm sorry that  
I'll never be with you again  
Even though  
My heavy heart is parched with pain  
I know somehow  
Your sorrow's something I won't see_

Shiroi lent against Jason and closed her eyes as she smiled and tapped her foot to the music.

_It's my life  
I'm moving on and never going back there  
The future's turned away  
And leave me on the lonely rail _

_God knows that  
I will follow you if that is what you wanted  
Take me into all your darkest shadows  
And you'll see that  
I'm even stronger than you could know  
God knows that  
I am standing here and you could disappear  
Slipping right over the edge of the future  
If I had my way  
We'd be together forever  
Eternally god bless_

Jason put his arms round Shiroi making them both blush.

_The day you're standing there  
I feel as though we're almost one again  
And yet  
We're miles apart in time  
Beneath the pale blue moon  
I see your eyes are glistening  
With so much love!  
It's tearing you apart to be here! _

_You know it  
God knows that  
I will follow you if that is what you wanted  
Take me into all your darkest shadows  
And you'll see that  
I'm even stronger than you could know  
God knows that  
I am standing here and you could disappear  
Slipping right over the edge of the future  
If I had my way  
We'd be together forever  
Eternally god bless_

As the song ended they both looked at each other and then looked away, then giggled slightly before turning there attention back to the music.

After the concert had ended. The boy and girl couple made there way to the main hall and found a couple of chairs in the middle and sat down to watch the movie. As they watch a particular scary part Shiroi shrieked quietly and buried her head into Jason's chest to which he was surprised at first and then hugged her to make her feel better. She looked up at him with puppy dog eyes and smiled, Jason smiled back as she regained her composure. Nothing else seemed to happen for the rest of the movie.

As the movie finished at 9pm the 2 teenagers walked back towards the yellow dorm.

Suddenly out of the bushes leapt a figure, which caused Shiroi to grab Jason in fear.

"Hey what are you doing, Man?" said Jason to the figure.

As the figure came into the light, it revealed a rather handsome boy who stood a few inches taller than Jason; he had short spiky blue hair, green eyes and a very cocky smile about him. He wore a Raviel uniform with the trenchoat done up.

"Hey Baby." Said the boy turning his attention to Shiroi "Why not ditch the zero and get with a hero."

"Eugh, What a cheap chat up line." Retorted Jason to which Shiroi laughed.

"Look Mustard." Said the boy narrowing his eyes at Jason. "I'm Matthew Jameson. Lover of all women, back off if you know what's good for you."

"I think not." Replied Jason "Come on Shiroi. Let's go."

As they went to go Matthew moved to stop them. "No can do, I came here for your girl now if you will excuse us."

"I don't think so."

"Why not let the Lady answers for herself."

"I don't even want to be near you creep." Said Shiroi harshly

"That's what they all say but' you'll come round." Said Matthew licking his lips.

"Hey Romeo." Said Jason "Why not just butt out."

"You wanna go tough guy." Said Matthew getting his deck out and slotting into his duel disk."But if I win the girl has to go on a date with me."

"I can't agree to those ter..." started Jason before being nudged by Shiroi.

"It's alright, Jason." Said Shiroi calmly "You can beat this clown."

"Alright Shiroi." Said Jason blushing slightly

"Let's go." Said Matthew

"DUEL." They both shouted

**Jason VS Matthew**

**4000/4000**

"Winners first." Said Matthew as he drew a six card hand

"I play the spell card frontline base." Said Matthew "This card lets me special summon 1 Union monster per turn."

"Next I'll summon X Head Cannon in attack mode."

On the field appeared a blue and yellow robot with 2 long barrels extending from its shoulders, its base consisted of a large spiked ball. (1800/1500)

"Now with Frontline Base, I'll Special Summon Y Dragon Head." Said Nathan as his spell card shorn briefly and produced a new monster.

This one was a red metallic dragon with a long neck and wings that could slice through armour. (1500/1600)

"Now 1 more card." Said Matthew "Well 2 really, I play the spell card Double summon. So I can normal summon one more time, so come on out, Z Metal Tank."

This time a large yellow and blue tank appeared it had a single eye in the centre of its drive shaft. (1500/1300)

"Now watch the power of XYZ." Said Matthew.

X Head Cannon's spikes drew themselves in while y dragon head's head and tail retracted while its wings removed themselves. X Head Cannon slotted into the back of Y Dragon Head that then combined with Z Metal Tank that had opened a panel on its centre. (2800/2600)

"Say hello to my XYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon." Said Matthew as his monster let out a metallic roar.

"Ok." Said Jason."You done."

"Yea." Said Matthew "Your turn Mustard."

"Right." Said Jason "Draw."

Jason looked over his 6 card hand as he formulated a plan. Smiling to himself he knew the duel would end quickly.

"Alright, First up I'm gonna get rid f your monster." Said Jason

"Tch, Like to see you try." Retorted Matthew

"Fine." Said Jason "First up I play Book of Moon which can flip 1 monster on the field to facedown defence I choose your XYZ thing."

As if under some spell XYZ Dragon Catapult Cannon flipped over to a facedown horizontal card.

"Ok Now I'll Summon Blackwing – Sirocco The Dawn to the field with out a tribute because u have a monster on your field." Said Jason as his most commonly seen Blackwing appeared. "Next up because I have a Blackwing monster on my field other than there printed names, I can special summon not one but 2 Blackwing - Bora the Spear to my field."

"So." Said Matthew "none of them can beat my monster." Said Matthew folding his arms and shaking his head.

"Well that doesn't matter because I have this." Said Jason smiling "Blackwing Strafe. This Spell can, by discarding 1 Blackwing monster, send 1 defence position monster mu opponent controls to the graveyard."

Jason dropped a single card from his hand into the graveyard, which let the spell card charge up with orange energy before firing it at the facedown monster. Instantly destroying it.

"What! No… No way." stuttered Matthew as he realise what was going to happen.

"Yes way." Smiled Jason "Blackwings Attack."

Siroccos lead the charge of the three Blackwings slashing Matthew from above while the 2 Bora's flew together and swooped to pierce the Blue Haired duelist.

Jason: (4000)

Matthew: (4000 – 2000 – 1700 -1700 – 0000)

With himself utterly humiliated by Jason, Matthew ran off into the night. So Jason and Shiroi continued there walk back to the girls yellow dorm.

"Thank you, Jason." Said Shiroi quietly as they reached the main gates to the compound "Today was nice."

"It was my pleasure, Shiroi." Said Jason as he turned to her.

Shiroi came in close to Jason and hugged him; she then quickly kissed him on the lips and ran into the girl's compound leaving Jason stunned.

"Man. This will be an interesting year." Said Jason as he looked at the girl's dorm for a moment and then turned to go back to the Male dorm.

To make it up for people I did another chapter. Yay for me and you.


End file.
